


October 20th - Zombies

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, M/M, October 20, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: Ransom just wanted to play a good game of Humans vs Zombies. He didn't want it to become so real.Day 2 of 13 Days of Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Second day of 13 Days of Halloween! Thanks to everyone who's participating!

Ransom is crouched behind the well in Lake Quad with his nerf gun, still human during this game of Humans Vs Zombies, when shit gets real.

The LAX bro shambling towards him is making weird groaning noises, his orange bandana tied around his head. Ransom hasn’t known the LAX bros to ever really commit to a role before, but this guy has gone for it. He’s got full dead person makeup, he looks like he’s actually decomposing, and when he gets a few steps closer to Ransom, he catches a whiff of…of holy shit that is actual _brains_.

Ransom stands up from his crouched position. The LAX bro groans, a strange guttural noise like his vocal chords have decomposed. Ransom points his nerf gun at the LAX bro.

“Hey man, like, nice commitment,” he calls, hoping that the LAX bro will drop his act. Or get close enough that Ransom can shoot him and run.

Instead, the LAX bro groans.

Which, well, _fuck_.

“Nice chatting with you!” Ransom calls, shooting his nerf gun. The dart bounces off the LAX bro’s mesh tank (Who the hell wears a mesh tank in October? Rans thinks) and he grunts in confusion. That’s enough for Ransom, and he runs off in a dead sprint.

He reaches the Haus without coming across anyone else, which is strange, but he doesn’t think about it until he barrels into the living room and collides with Holster, who’s just run right through the back door on a similar trajectory.

“Holy shit bro I think the LAX bros are zombies!” Ransom exclaims, squeezing Holster’s arms to make sure his flesh has not started to decompose. His arms are still remarkably solid.

“I know!” Holster exclaims. “They all got turned back at the start of the game!”

“No I mean like actual brain-eating, shambling hordes of mindless undead type zombies!” Ransom shouts.

“I know! They all got turned back at the start of the game!” Holster shouts right back, shaking Ransom by the arms. “I almost got bit, bro! It was fucked up as hell!”

“Holy shit!” Ransom yells.

They take a breath and step back, because they’re way too close, and look around the Haus. It’s empty aside from them, because Bitty’s off in Providence for one of Jack’s games or something, and Lardo’s in Cambridge keeping Shitty from going insane, and Chowder is…

“Do you know where Chowder is?” Ransom asks.

“He was at the volleyball house,” Holster says. “Okay, but we have to figure out what kind of Zombies we’re dealing with. Is this like, _World War Z_ the book, _World War Z_ the Brad Pitt movie, _The Walking Dead,_ your classic George Romero, _Zombieland_ , _Shawn of the Dead_ , _Warm Bodies_ or _iZombie_?”

Ransom stares at him, because Holster knows he’s never seen any of those things.

“You have a problem,” Ransom informs him.

 “Yes, the LAX bros have turned into Zombies,” Holster deadpans, reaching over to cuff him upside the head. “My pop culture knowhow might be the only thing that gets us out of this alive.”

Ransom takes a shaky breath and nods.

“I’m gonna call Bits, make sure he stays in Providence,” Ransom says. “You got Lardo?”

Holster nods, already pulling out his phone. Ransom calls Bitty and waits for a minute before Bitty answers.

“Hey Ransom, what’s up?” Bitty asks. Ransom hears a giggle on the other end of the line, but it doesn’t sound like Bitty, which means Ransom is left with the indelible mental image of Jack Zimmermann giggling. He’s not entirely sure what Bitty would have to do to the man to get him to make that noise, but Ransom is suddenly far too curious.

“Uh, just, you know, uh, stay in Providence? Maybe keep the doors locked?” Ransom says.

“O…kay?” Bitty replies.

“The LAX bros got turned into actual zombies,” Ransom explains. “Like the eat your brains kind. Holster’s trying to figure out which.”

“Oh my gosh are you guys okay?” Bitty exclaims.

“Holtzy and I are fine, we’re gonna go find C in a few, and maybe check in with Dex and Nursey,” Ransom says. “And I’m gonna call the CDC.”

He doesn’t know how to call the CDC, but he’s damn well going to try.

“Okay, well, uh, maybe y’all should just come here?” Bitty suggests.

Ransom agrees and they hang up. Holster has just hung up with Lardo as well.

“She says weird shit’s happening at Harvard too,” Holster says. “She and Shitty are headed south.”

“Yeah, Jack and Bitty,” Ransom says. “They’re good, and we’re invited.”

He pauses.

“Jack giggled,” he adds.

Holster considers this information. “What do you have to do to Jack Zimmermann to get him to giggle?”

“I’m not – I don’t know,” Ransom says. He’s not thinking about it. He refuses. “Let’s go get C.”

Holster nods, and then grabs his skates and stick and a whole roll of duct tape.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Ransom asks.

Holster doesn’t answer, just starts duct taping his skates to the end of two sticks taped together. Within minutes, it’s a pretty substantial flail.

“Oh,” Ransom says, nodding. “Yeah, good idea.”

“Farmer’s got a van, right?” Holster says. Ransom nods and grabs Bitty’s cast iron skillet. He sends a silent apology to Providence and makes a promise to himself to clean off any zombie pieces the pan might encounter.

“Think we’ve got time to pack anything?” Ransom asks.

“I think we should get the fuck out of here,” Holster replies. Ransom nods, and they step out of the Haus. The street is empty.

But it’s the eerie kind of deserted, where it’s pretty clear at some point they’re going to turn a corner and come across hordes of the undead.

In the end, they’re a block from the volleyball house, and it’s not hordes. It’s three zombies and they’re a little less decomposed than the LAX bro that had tried on Ransom earlier. Sort of like the LAX bros were the point of origin. And absolutely nothing about that surprises him.

“Hey look, we don’t want to start any shit man,” Holster says, holding up his flail. “But we will if we have to.”

The zombies groan.

“How fast can they be, right?” Ransom asks, tightening his grip on his frying pan.

“Right,” Holster agrees.

Fast, it turns out. But not fast enough.

The zombies charge them, one of them reaching Ransom first. Ransom clocks it in the shoulder with his frying pan and sends it staggering sideways. Holster swings his flail, and the blades of one of the skates goes across the zombie’s throat, sending its head toppling to the ground. The body lies there, twitching.

“You know man, sometimes you kinda scare me,” Ransom says, knocking the next zombie to Holster.

“I was prepared for this,” Holster replies, slicing it to pieces. “Sorry for being genre aware!”

“You made a fucking flail out of hockey equipment!” Ransom exclaims, knocking the third’s head clear off with a single swing.

“You just decapitated someone with a frying pan!” Holster points out.

Ransom shrugs, because, okay, Holster has a point.

They get to the volleyball house and open the door. There are loud shouts akin to battle cries and Farmer and C appear from nowhere with baseball bats. They stop when they see Holster and Ransom.

“Oh my gosh you guys are okay!” C exclaims, hugging them both.

“So you know,” Ransom replies, ruffling Chowder’s hair and then finding himself with an armful of Caitlin Farmer.

“Yeah, some of my girls got bit,” Farmer says, lowering the baseball bat. Ransom eyes it and she shrugs. “A few of us played softball during the spring back in high school.”

“Right,” Ransom says. “How did your girls get bitten?”

“It was Shelby and Alex,” Farmer says. “They’re dating the fucking LAX bros.”

“LAX bros, man,” Holster groans.

“I guess we’ve got to give Whiskey up as dead,” Ransom says. “I think they have to be the origin point. The one I saw was so much more decomposed than the fuckers we took out in the street.”

“Right,” Farmer agrees, nodding like this makes sense while Holster and C look worried. “We need to get out of here.”

“We’re starting at Providence,” Ransom explains. “Jack’s house.”

“Sounds good,” Farmer says. “I can drive.”

“Wait! What about Dex and Nursey?” Chowder exclaims. “We can’t just leave them!”

Ransom glances at Holster and sighs. “Fine. They in the dorms?”

“We’d better hope or they’re probably dead,” Farmer replies, leading the way to her minivan. Ransom claims shotgun while Holster and C scramble into the back.

The zombies have come out in force now, filling the street with aimless shuffling. The four of them stare out the windshield with nervous looks.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna run them over,” Farmer decides, and guns it.

The zombies scatter like bowling pins and Ransom is both relieved and impressed that Farmer ignores this and also the street once they’re across the Samwell River. They skid to a stop on the grass in front of Dex and Nursey’s building. Ransom tries calling both of them but neither answer.

“We take five minutes, we check both their rooms, and then we give them up for dead,” Holster instructs. “We go together, we bring the keys to the car, and we lock the doors.”

The others nod, and they leap out, heading into the building. Between Ransom’s skillet, Holster’s flail, and C and Farmer’s bats, they’re relatively well armed for melee. Dex is on the second floor, but when they knock on his door, there’s no answer. With horror, Ransom remembers that Dex’s randomly assigned freshman roommate plays for the LAX team.

“Uh, guys, Dex’s roommate,” he starts.

“Yeah,” Chowder says, his voice so sad.

“Let’s see if we can find Nursey,” Ransom says, leading the way up the stairs. The others agree, although they all want to take a moment to mourn for Dex. Nursey’s room is the next floor up, and Holster knocks. There’s a moment of silence, then a thud, some swearing, and the door opens. A tousled and desperately annoyed redhead stares at them.

“DEX!” Chowder exclaims in delight, shoving the door all the way open and wrapping Dex in a hug. There’s an awkward moment of silence while Nursey, naked on the bed, grabs something to cover himself, and Ransom, Holster, and Farmer observe the fact Dex is wearing only a towel.

“We thought the zombies got you!” Chowder explains, still hugging Dex who has turned the brightest red.

“Uh, C?” Nursey says, infinitely chill. “Kinda in the middle of something here?”

“Oh no, they killed the mood,” Dex replies. “Holster, do you have a _flail_?”

“Yeah, so uh, LAX bros got infected with actual zombie-ism, and it’s spreading to the rest of campus,” Ransom explains.

“We’re headed to Providence to rendezvous with Jack, Bitty, Lardo, and Shits,” Holster explains. “We’ve given up Whiskey for dead, and my guess is Tango was with him.”

Dex stares at them like they’ve gone crazy, but he looks at the gore on Holster’s skates and Ransom’s skillet.

“You’re serious,” he says.

“Deadly,” Farmer replies. She throws a pair of boxers at Nursey, and another at Dex. “Get dressed. We’re getting the fuck out of here.”

She ducks out the door to stand guard in the hallway while Dex and Nursey attempt armament, and also clothing, and C stares after her with lovestruck eyes.

“I love her you guys,” he says. “Like, so much.”

“Yeah, bro, I completely understand,” Holster says. “I’m not even gonna fine you for that.”

Dex and Nursey get dressed, then grab the hockey sticks Nursey’s got in his room, which are the only sorts of weapons available. They make their way down the stairs again. To Ransom’s great relief Farmer’s van is still there, but there’s a horde coming up the hill towards it.

He looks out the window. There are more coming from the sides. They’re going to have to run for it.

“Okay, so we’re gonna have to run,” he says. “You four go first, Holtzy and I are better armed.”

Dex and Nursey nod, looking scared out of their minds. Ransom doesn’t blame them. C and Farmer tighten their grip on their baseball bats.

“And – go!” Ransom shouts, sending them out the door. They make the car, Ransom and Holster right on their heels. They have to kill a few zombies to dive through the door, and then keep holding them off while they try to get the normally automatic sliding door to close faster. Ransom’s skillet works like a charm, and considering the close quarters, Holster grabs C’s bat and starts wailing on them. They get the door closed, and Farmer hits the gas. They speed off through the night, towards the highway. Dex leans forward and turns on the radio. The newscaster is talking about college kids taking some prank too far in Samwell, so he switches the station. This one is talking about a contagion spreading from Samwell University to several other universities in the Boston area after a series of Halloween parties.

“Fucking LAX bros,” Dex says, falling back into his seat and buckling his seatbelt again.

“So you guys uh, you’re…” Ransom starts, climbing into the farthest back seat where Holster’s already sitting. They gain the highway and he’s pretty sure that the way Farmer’s driving, they’re going to make Providence in twenty five minutes.

“Yeah well,” Dex grumbles.

Nursey puts a hand on the back of his neck and to Ransom’s shock, Dex’s shoulders drop, and he visibly relaxes. Nursey leans sideways to plant a kiss on the side of Dex’s head.

“We’re gonna be fine, babe,” he says.

Ransom glances at Holster and finds Holster glancing back. They both look away, and Ransom can feel his face turning red. What even is that?

But he’ll have to deal with that later, because they’ve got zombies. They’ve got zombies and they have to get to Providence and find the rest of their team. But for the time being, they’ve got most of their team, they’re armed, and they’ve got Holster’s genre-awareness and Ransom’s biology knowledge, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, they’re gonna be all right.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to participate but can't find the prompts, they're at both the collection link somewhere on this page. It can be both art or fic or whatever else!


End file.
